One of These Kids are Not Like the Others
by PhilociraptorSquad
Summary: (Requested by anonymous on Tumblr) "Love this blog! Could you do a Winn oneshot about 2x11 with the White Martian? Maybe just including the reader in the story and having them look for Winn/worry about him, and comfort him after?"


You clutched at Winn's shirt collar, desperately trying to pull him closer, as your lips moved in sync with each other's. His hand rested on the wall behind you while his other hand caressed your face. It was cramped in the darkened closet, but it was the only place in the DEO where the two of you could have privacy. On top of that, you didn't want anyone there knowing that you were dating, especially your boss J'onn. It was never explicitly stated anywhere that agents couldn't date, but with a job where emotions could get in the way and potentially get someone hurt, or even killed, it was highly discouraged.

"I gotta go." Winn panted as he reluctantly pulled away from you.

"Why?" You pouted.

"I have to monitor for any Martian activity." He sighed, not wanting to go.

"What's a few more minutes?" You peppered his face with kisses.

You could hear him groan in defeat, "One more minute. Then I really have to go."

Before you could make a counteroffer for longer, he had pulled your face to his. He kissed you passionately as his hands became tangled up in your hair. Your arms instinctively wrapped around his waist and your hands wandered up the hem of his shirt.

You had so much raw emotion and adrenaline pumping through you, that all of your senses were heightened. You could feel Winn's breathing quicken at your touch. You could hear all the outside noise fade into deadly silence, only to be broken by the sound of your own heart beating at a mile a minute. You felt all the air leave your lungs as his kisses moved across your jawline and trailed down to your neck.

"God, I love you." You murmured, not realizing you said it out loud.

Winn instantly took a step back and looked at you.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Did you just say you love me?" His voice was tender.

"Oh, I, uh... well, um." You stammered, glad that you were in the dark so that he couldn't see how tomato red you were turning.

"It's alright." He chuckled, obviously sensing your embarrassment. "I love you, too."

"R-really?"

His faced beamed as he nodded. He slowly reached down and grabbed your hands before proceeding to give them a gentle kiss. You felt like your heart was going to explode with happiness.

"I really hate to do this, but I do need to go." You could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Go, go!" You giggled.

He kissed your forehead before peaking out the door to check if the coast was clear. When he was confident there was no one around to see him, he quickly slid into the hallway. As per your usual agreement, whoever was last to leave your secret rendezvous spot would have to give the other a five-minute head start to avoid suspicion. You used that time to fix your hair and straighten out your clothes, all the while replaying the conversation you had in your head. _He loved you._ He loved you, and you loved him. This was not how you expected your evening to go, but you were so glad it did. Little did you know that nothing else would go as expected for the rest of the evening, either.

When you walked into the mostly empty control room, you noticed how tired and grumpy everyone looked. There must not have been much luck tracking down the White Martian. If there had been, you didn't think M'gann would be in the corner talking with J'onn.

"You look happy." Agent Collins noted when you sat at your desk next to his.

"Do I? Don't know why that would be." You lied.

"Mhmm. Fine, keep your secrets." He teased.

Once he turned his attention back to his computer, you looked over your shoulder at Winn. He looked so cool and collected. He was acting so professional and here you were practically spilling your secret just with your face. Usually, you were the more level headed of the two of you, but maybe you were compromised by your own lovesickness. Maybe he was just better at hiding it.

"Find out anything else?" Supergirl said as she approached Winn.

"All is clear on the Martian front," he sounded bored. "We are about to game plan some new tracking techniques."

You sighed slightly before turning back to your computer to try to get some of your own work done. Your attention was pulled back to the center of the room a few moments later when Supergirl called out with some urgency in her voice.

When you turned to look, you saw M'gann making her way down the stairs, which wouldn't have been concerning if she wasn't already in the room with you.

"J'onn, I thought about what you said-oh my god!" She saw herself standing behind him.

"Wait, if she's here and she's-oh no! No, no!" Winn's voice dropped an octave as he got the hell out of Dodge.

You immediately got to your feet with your firearm drawn as J'onn fought off the intruder. A small perimeter was formed around the real M'gann, spearheaded by Supergirl. The lights began to flicker due to the damages being caused, so it was nearly impossible to get a clean shot in. So, your boss was on his own in this fight. The lights went out completely and by the time Winn got the auxiliary power on, the White Martian had vanished.

J'onn immediately put the building in lockdown mode, trapping the alien in the facility with all of you. Nobody had any clue where it had gone or who it could now be impersonating. It could be any of you, as Supergirl had pointed out.

You all gathered around the center of the control room, staring at each other. Nobody was sure who to trust and frankly, neither were you.

"This is everyone who was inside when the doors shut." Supergirl stated.

"If one of us is a White Martian, how do we tell who's really themselves?" Alex questioned.

"Oh, that's easy," Winn said optimistically, "we just have to ask personal questions. Right, like, things we only would know the answer to. Like, uh, what's the scented candle that I hate?"

"Teakwood and tobacco." You thought at the same time Supergirl said it.

"No, they can read minds, too. They know all your preferences, everything that makes you who you are." J'onn shot him down.

"What are you looking at!?" Agent Demos growled at the woman to your right.

"What?" Agent Vasquez furrowed her brow.

The man immediately drew his gun, causing everyone to step back and draw their own guns. A roar of protests erupted.

"Holster your sidearms." Alex shouted.

"Yes, do that, please!" Winn piped up nervously.

"I wasn't looking at you!" Vasquez asserted.

"Yes, she was!" He was adamant. "She's the White Martian!"

"No, Y/L/N is!" Agent Collins turned his gun on you.

"Are you serious, right now?" You huffed a laugh at the absurd accusation, gun pointed at him in self-defense.

"You were really happy a few minutes ago. A little too happy." He narrowed his eyes. "Almost like you knew something we didn't!"

"Oh, please! Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?"

"Why were you so happy then? Huh? _Huh_?" He challenged.

"None of your damn business!" You barked.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"Because you're pointing a gun at me, you idiot!"

Agent Demos' eyes shifted between you and Vasquez before he turned his gun on Alex.

Supergirl immediately stepped in front of her. "Now you _really_ better put that away!"

"But it could be her! It could be any of you!" He sounded more paranoid with every word he said.

"Hey, stop pointing your weapon!" Vasquez was completely over it.

"Then back off!" He swung his aim back over to her.

"Come on! We are not gonna lose it here!" J'onn stressed.

"J'onn, you can read minds. Can you scan us to see who's who?" Supergirl offered up as a solution.

J'onn looked around the room, focusing on each individual, trying to connect psychically. Everyone looked at each other suspiciously, weapons still pointed at one another. At least it was quiet for the time being.

"No, I can't. There's some kind of psychic interference." He sighed.

"Well, that's convenient." Demos scowled.

"He's after me. I should turn myself over. Maybe he'll let you go." M'gann gave in.

"Great idea! Mission accomplished." Demos nodded in agreement.

You were disgusted with him. You had never particularly liked him, but this sealed your disdain for him. You got that he was scared, but that was no excuse him to be so eager to see her throw her life away.

"Absolutely not!" J'onn put his foot down.

"That's not how we do things!" Supergirl added.

"It's all my fault." M'gann apologized.

"I'm the one who sealed us in here." J'onn tried to comfort her.

"No, you don't understand." She urged. "This isn't just any White Martian! Armek was my... mate."

J'onn appeared deeply concerned.

"Mate?" Alex looked confused, "Like, your husband?"

"It's not the same for White Martians. It was an arrangement, not a choice." She looked directly at J'onn at that last bit. "But yes, we were bonded. And you all have the right to know that he is the worst of my kind."

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better!" Winn said in a faux cheery voice.

You sent a sympathetic smile his way. He smiled back, barely.

"It doesn't matter who he is." J'onn was not going to let anything happen to anyone.

"J'onn's right. We're going to find him and we're gonna beat him." Supergirl reassured everybody.

"First thing's first, I'm gonna collect everybody's sidearms." Alex declared.

"Are you crazy!?" Demos flailed his gun around yet again.

"Hey, would somebody take his gun!" Vasquez shouted.

Everybody began yelling and shouted over one another. You were surprised Frodo hadn't shown up to offer to take the ring to Mordor. You were even more surprised that nobody had been shot yet.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" J'onn had _had_ it!

Demos waved his gun around some more, despite your boss's warning.

"There is one way to determine who is the White Martian and who isn't." J'onn revealed.

"How?" Supergirl asked agitatedly.

You all gathered around a lit Bunsen burner in the upstairs lab. J'onn stared at the flame, a rush of memories flooding back; it was written on his face. He told a story about the Green Martians hiding out in caves and how the White ones would send spies to infiltrate the resistance. As he spoke, everyone shared a sympathetic look with each other. It was painful for him and everybody knew it. Oddly, this was the most at peace you had felt since the whole ordeal began. Everyone was quiet and mostly calm, despite possibly having an enemy hiding in your midst. Just standing next to Winn gave you some peace of mind and all you wanted to do at that point was to hold his hand, just for the extra comfort. You refrained, however.

"Anyone who came through the mouth of the cave had to put their hand to the fire." J'onn finished.

"What did the fire do?" Supergirl asked.

"This." M'gann demonstrated by putting her hand close to the flame.

The flame revealed part of her true form under her shape-shifted skin.

"Okay, that's not- that's not creepy at all!" Winn laughed nervously.

"Do Vasquez first." Demos demanded. "She was so quick to deny that she's a Martian."

"Because I'm not, you moron." She rolled her eyes.

She made her way over to the flame and slowly raised her hand to it. Nothing happened, revealing her to be human.

"Now him." She glared at him.

He also passed the flame test with flying colors.

"Y/L/N, you're up." Collins sneered.

You scowled as you passed in front of him. You took a deep breath as you stood before the fire. All eyes were on you. You knew you were yourself, but for some reason, you still felt nervous. You carefully raised your hand and felt the warm kiss of the flame on your palm. You held it there until your peers were satisfied.

"Next." You motioned to Collins.

He rolled his eyes as you passed each other. You secretly hoped it was him because you had had it up to your eyeballs with him and being a Martian would explain so much. Alas, he was indeed human.

All eyes turned to your boss, who was next in line. He was motionless and he stared at the flame as if it were whispering terrible things to him.

"J'onn...you okay?" M'gann watched as he held his breath.

"J'onn?" Supergirl seemed concerned, as well.

"He's not doing it." Demos slowly began to reach for his sidearm.

J'onn moved closer to the flame and closed his eyes. It was obvious to you that he was having an international struggle.

M'gann began to speak to him in Martian, which caused some people to be more on edge than before. When you saw her place her hand on his arm, you could tell she was just trying to comfort him. She gave him enough strength to put his hand up, revealing his green skin. He took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Winn?" Supergirl nodded.

"Hmm?" He looked at her as if he had zoned out.

"You're up." She reminded him.

"Oh, wait, seriously? It's me- it's me." He shrugged with a laugh.

"Everyone has to do it." She sounded annoyed.

"Okay. Jeez." He chuckled.

He walked over and picked the Bunsen burner up by its base. He held it up to his hand which transformed into that of a White Martian's. Your heart dropped and you suddenly felt like you couldn't breathe.

"You got me." He smirked before swinging the fire across the table at all of you like a flame thrower.

Everyone yelled and leaped out of the way. You fell back to the floor, M'gann and J'onn dove on top of one another, and Collins' sleeve caught on fire. The Martian kicked over a table and slammed Supergirl into another one when she tried to attack him. J'onn immediately came to her aid but was caught by the throat by the White Martian.

"I'm so glad you didn't turn yourself in, my love." He addressed M'gann who was now standing behind a still choking J'onn. "I would have missed all the fun."

He brought the flame to J'onn's face, but it was extinguished by Supergirl's freeze breath before it could make skin contact. This gave J'onn just enough time to get the drop on him and land several strong blows to his adversary. Unfortunately, he was able to escape long enough to jump over the railing and onto the first floor. You saw Supergirl using her laser vision, but assumed she must have missed him by her disappointed expression.

You regrouped in the control room and prepared your tactical gear. You grabbed a first aid kit and began to bandage up Collins' arm. He was very fortunate that the fire had only burned his sleeve before he had extinguished it. "Stop, drop, and roll" was indeed a useful lesson after all.

"I can't believe it was Winn and I didn't know." The Kryptonian was disappointed with herself.

"None of us knew." J'onn also seemed ashamed.

Nobody could feel as disappointed and ashamed as you did, though. He was your boyfriend, for goodness sake. If anyone should've been able to spot the fake, it should've been you.

"You okay?" Collins sensed your sadness.

"Yeah." You nodded, "What about you?"

"Eh, it hurts, but it could've been worse."

"You got lucky." You smiled somberly.

Vasquez went around passing out heavy artillery guns. She offered one to you, but you shook your head. You waited for her to pass before you spoke again.

"You know what I don't get?" You asked in a low, agitated voice. "Why nobody is asking where Winn is? He's probably hurt and needs help!"

"The motion sensor is offline. Thank God the containment cells are still locked." Alex monitored from a computer. "As Winn, he had access to the whole system."

Suddenly an alarm started blaring.

"Now what?" Supergirl was fed up.

"It's the reactor." Vasquez's eyes went wide.

"What reactor?"

"The one that powers the building." Vasquez rushed over to a computer to check it out. "It's going into overload."

"What does that mean?" Supergirl's voice thick with concern.

"It means he sabotaged it." J'onn looked horrified. "This whole building is going to explode. And it's going to take ten city blocks with it."

"Why would he wanna blow the building up? He's inside, too, he'll die." Supergirl was flabbergasted.

"It doesn't matter to Armek. He'd proudly give his life to complete his mission." M'gann explained.

"Can we shut it down manually?" Agent Danvers inquired.

"No. The White Martian who took Winn's form also took his intelligence and re-encoded everything. We're locked out of the entire system." J'onn sighed.

"So, we need the real Winn to unlock it." Alex surmised.

Damn it. Why did Winn have to be so smart? Now you were all screwed.

"How do we know that Winn's even in the building?" Supergirl questioned.

"In order for Armek to shape-shift into Winn so exactly, he'd have to be close by, to keep the telepathic link." M'gann explained.

"He's in the DEO." J'onn nodded.

"Can't Supergirl x-ray vision the building to find him?" M'gann wondered

"No. _Someone_ lined the walls of the building with lead." Supergirl shot J'onn an annoyed look.

"We need to search the building." He completely ignored her complaint.

"How long until the reactor explodes?" Agent Danvers requested.

"According to our calculations, about 15 minutes." Vasquez confirmed.

"Vasquez, Demos, you take two teams up through the north wing. Supergirl, Alex, you hit the basement. Let's go." J'onn divvied up.

You picked up a lighter out of the first aid kit before grabbing your gun and reporting to Vasquez. She took you and Collins while Agent Anderson went with Demos.

You trailed behind your team as you made your way through the darkened halls of the DEO. There were still many sections of the building without power, which made your quest that much more difficult. If you couldn't find Winn in time, a lot of people were going to die. So, the pressure was on. For a just a moment, you selfishly thought about how you might never see Winn again. What if you hadn't even seen him the last time you thought you did? What if he never found out how you felt about him.

Without realizing it, you had gotten separated from your group. You did a quick scan of the area, letting your flashlight land on every surface. You suddenly had a dreadful feeling that someone was standing just out of sight. You slowly looked over your shoulder, catching a shadowy figure duck into an adjacent hallway.

You kept you gun raised and quietly followed in the direction you had seen it go. You knew you probably should've called it in, but there was little time to wait for permission to pursue, besides, you had no idea how good it's hearing was. As you turned the corner, you saw movement through a small window in the door of a nearby room. You took a deep breath before proceeding to burst into the room. A shouting match immediately commenced.

"Woah! Woah! It's me! It's Y/N!" You yelled when you realized it was just the Green Martians.

"Agent Y/L/N, what are you doing here?" J'onn huffed as he began to calm down, gun lowered only slightly. "And how do we know it's really you?"

You spoke quickly, as not to get shot, "I got separated from the others and I thought I saw something. I guess it was just you. And as for it really being me..."

You placed your big gun on the floor and put up one hand as the other one dug into your pocket. You pulled out the lighter you had grabbed earlier for this purpose and held its flame to your hand.

"That was clever... bringing the lighter." He nodded. "Alright, stay close."

"J'onn..." M'gann pointed her flashlight at a spot on the wall.

You all stepped closer to get a better look at the translucent goo. She told him to be careful as reached out to touch it. As he did, some clear liquid dripped from the ceiling. You all turned your attention and flashlights to the ceiling. You were all taken aback at the sight.

"Winn!" J'onn called out.

Winn had been plastered to the ceiling by what looked like a seaweed-green spiderweb. At least, that's the best way you could've describe it. Your stomach was churning.

"Oh my, God! Winn!" You clapped a hand over your mouth.

"What's that?" M'gann pointed her flashlight towards the far wall. As J'onn and her approached it, they realized it was another web.

"Oh my, God." J'onn was shaken.

He immediately got on the coms to warned Supergirl that there were two White Martians instead of one and that one of them was Alex.

"How are we going to get them out of there?" You tried not to sound as panic-stricken as you really were.

J'onn's response was to pull out his tactical knife and began to cut Alex out of the web

"Well, that's great and all, but how am I going to get up there?" You pointed to the ceiling.

M'gann jogged over to you and apologized for what she was about to do. You took a few steps back as she transformed into her true form. You hadn't actually seen a fully transformed White Martian in person before, but you had to admit that you were terrified. If you hadn't known it was just M'gann, you would have feared for your life. You were frozen as you saw her reach up and use her claws to cut the webbing while supporting Winn's body weight with her other arm. She gently placed him on the ground before returning to her human form.

You quickly slid on your knees over to him. You wiped remaining pieces of the web from his face and hair.

"Winn! Winn! Come on, baby, wake up!" You caressed his face.

"Help me get them to someplace with light." J'onn picked up Alex bridal style.

M'gann threw Winn over her shoulder and you held the door for them. You followed them into the hall and kept your gun drawn. Nobody was going to get passed you.

You stopped in a brightly lit hallway close to the control room. J'onn and M'gann laid Alex and Winn down against the wall. Alex began to come to and you rushed over to her.

"Hey, hey, you're okay." You reassured here. She grunted in response.

"You two take care of her, I'll take Winn." J'onn instructed. You watched as he knelt in front of him.

"Winn! Come on Winn!" J'onn slapped him in the face a couple of times.

"Ow! Why?!" He looked offended.

"Was I- was I on the ceiling? Martian. White Martians are here! The White Martians are here!" He began to panic.

"Yes. Yes, and the building is going to explode." J'onn explained.

"Oh, we've gotta get out of here!"

"No, no. No." J'onn grabbed him by the arm as he tried to walk off.

"No? Why no?" He scrunched up his face.

"The White Martians infiltrated the reactor in the basement. And I need you to shut it down before the whole thing overloads." J'onn said sternly.

"No. No, damn it." Winn took the tablet M'gann was handing to him. "No. I can't shut it down remotely. I have to go to the reactor room."

"Then let's go to the reactor room." J'onn said urgently.

"Hey, you two go. She's still a little out of it. I'm gonna make sure she's okay." M'gann nodded towards Alex then gave her flashlight to Winn.

Winn tried to hurry off but stumbled. J'onn caught him by the arm and propped him up.

"It's okay, I can walk." He whined.

"Wait!" You rushed over to Winn and kissed him on the cheek. "For luck!"

"Thanks." He smiled before they rushed off to save the day.

You sat down by Alex and began to rub her back.

"How are you doing?" M'gann bent down to her.

"My head is killing me." She rubbed her temples.

"What's the last thing you remember?" M'gann asked.

"I don't even know right now." Alex was still groggy.

"That's okay. It should take a few minutes to feel like yourself again." She assured.

"You know what, M'gann? You should go. I can handle this. Go help the boys!" You were adamant.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Go!" You shooed her off.

She nodded then disappeared behind the corner. You sat quietly with Alex for a couple of minutes before she determined she was strong enough to stand up.

"I got you!" You offered her an arm as you stood her up.

She stumbled a little but was ready to start running a moment later.

"Okay, we've gotta go help them!" She was resolute in her decision.

"Basement!" You offered as you both began to run.

When you reached the reactor room, the battle had already been won and the reactor core was stabilized. Alex, of course, still made quite the entrance when she shot the White Martian that had just regained conciseness.

"Have I mentioned how much I love my new gun?" She smirked.

You both made your way into the room to rejoin your friends. Alex ran up and hugged Supergirl and J'onn called off the other agents, informing them to meet back in the control room. You hung back and waited for Winn as the other funneled out of the room.

"You okay?" You straightened up his collar.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved a hand. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I am now." You stared up into his eyes.

He took you by the hand and you began to make your way back to the others.

"That was some pretty nice heroics you did there." You swung the arm you were holding hands with.

"Nah, it was just my usual nerd stuff. The others are the ones that stopped the Martians." He was too modest.

"Well, that _nerd stuff_ saved ten city blocks and everyone in this building." He chuckled at your response.

"Hey, so, um, did I... hurt anyone? Or rather, did the alien with my face hurt anyone?"

"Demos and Collins got some minor burns, but it's nothing for you to feel guilty over. It wasn't you." You squeezed his hand.

"I mean, I know it wasn't, but it still probably seemed like me doing it."

"There's a pretty big difference between you two. You're actually pretty scary when you're a psychopathic murderer." You smirked.

"I'd never hurt you. You know that, right?" He stopped and turned to you.

"Of course, I know that!" You were surprised he'd even ask that.

"Just making sure." His smile was coated in sadness.

You gave him a gentle kiss as reassurance. He gave you a genuine smile then kissed you on the forehead. You both began walking again.

"So, are we going to go public with us now? Because I'm pretty sure J'onn figured it out." Winn shrugged.

"Honestly? If they find out, they find out. I'm not going to hide it anymore. Besides," you playfully nudged him, "I'm pretty proud of my boyfriend!"

"And I'm pretty proud of you!" He nudged back.

You reached the control room, then decided that you were going to go get your stuff from your locker and then meet him back there. When you came back out, the lockdown had been lifted and you saw him finishing a conversation with Supergirl. He didn't like he was too happy when he left her. His face lit up when he saw you, however.

"What was that about? Everything okay?" You raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just talking." He walked you out of the building.

"Thank God, we can finally go home!" You took a deep breath of the crisp night air.

"Hey, I was going to see if my friend wanted to hang out, but I'm pretty sure he'll be ok if I bail once I tell him what a crazy night I just had. Did you maybe wanna do something?" He tried to sound nonchalant, but you knew he really wanted to spend time with you.

"We could back to my place." You said in a sultry voice.

"Sounds good to me." He matched your tone.

"I do have a very important question first, though."

"Shoot."

"What was the last thing you remember before you were taken?" You winced slightly.

"Um, I was hit from behind right after I left you in the closet." He recalled.

"Oh, thank God!" You blurted. "I did _not_ make out with a Martian!"

Winn busted out laughing, "No, no that was definitely me!"

"And now that you know that it's really me, I want to tell you again that I love you."

"I was really worried about you tonight. So, I'm really glad I get the chance to tell you that I love you, too."


End file.
